


Baking Skills

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, and i suck at rating, and titling shit, i suck in general tbh, rating is for innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiccstrid baking together.</p><p>The twins' birthday is near and the group is planning a surprise party. Astrid volunteers to bake the cake; which means she volunteers Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Skills

"A little help, maybe?"

"You know I'm no good at baking, Hiccup."

From her spot at the kitchen table, Astrid watched him turn and a huge, mocking smile stretched her lips. He wore her mother's apron, pink and frilly and with smudges of flour and chocolate powder. The frown wrinkling his forehead only made her smile wider; it really completed a good image.

"Then you shouldn't have volunteered to bake the cake for the twins' birthday party."

"I volunteered  _us_ because I knew you'd have it covered!"

"Astrid."

Reluctantly, Astrid stood from the chair, groaning and acting as if the effort was too much for her to handle. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the antics and took two long steps to reach for her, wrapping one slim arm around her waist and pulling her to the counter. "Come on, all you gotta do is follow the recipe."

"Yeah, yeah, my mom said that too. Once. Then I burned everything and she learned a very important lesson: Never let Astrid bake anything." She grumbled, letting out a sigh and glaring at the ingredients already mixed on the large, blue bowl. 

"If I can do it, so can you." Hiccup gave her this unfair, charming smile that Astrid could never say no to while handing her two eggs, placing one in each of her hands.

"Now now, we both know you're exceptionally good with your hands." And he was. From cooking, to sewing, to origami, Hiccup could pretty much master anything he put his mind to. From the tone in Astrid's voice when she spoke and the twitch on her lips, she was speaking of a completely different skill set. The smile from earlier returned when such a simple statement brought color to Hiccup's freckled cheeks.

"If that's the criteria we're using, then you should be good at baking, too." He pointed his words with a kiss to her forehead and Astrid huffed, much to Hiccup's amusement. "Now separate those eggs."

"Can't you start me off with something simpler?"

"You just want me to do the whole thing."

Astrid placed the eggs in Hiccup's hands again. "Glad we have an agreement."

" _No._ I understand what you're doing, I don't agree to it." But he still moved to face the counter and separated the eggs himself, if only to ensure the work he had already done wouldn't be ruined. Astrid would have been offended by that action, seeing as she could see right through him, but as long as he was doing all the work himself... He shuffled around and finally turned to Astrid, giving her a bowl with egg whites and the mixer. Astrid stared at him and Hiccup grinned. "Something simpler."

"I hate you, Haddock."

"Ah, but you do love my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated if you'd like to leave some.  
> Constructive criticism is always good! Just be nice~  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
